Howling for Life
by SilverAkita
Summary: People know of the wolves and their plans of finding Paradise. Wolves are being forced out of their homes to find Paradise for the humans. Will Kiba and the others find Paradise before the humans do? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wolf's Rain, but I do own two dogs. Two very stupid dogs that trip over their own feet.

* * *

"Watch out! It's a wolf!" Gunshots rang out over the streets. Birds scattered and people ran from the screaming voices. Wolves were becoming more common by the day. No believed that the wolves were extinct now, but that didn't make them any less aggressive. A large, white wolf ran past a large group of people, with four others trailing behind it. Their blood from wounds covered the ground, and the Wolf Hunters chasing after the wolves followed them easily. The humans cornered them in an alley; their guns pointed straight at the wolves' faces. 

"Leave us alone you bastards!" The blue-gray wolf snarled, "Or you'll regret it!"

The men backed up a few steps at the sight of the wolf's fangs. It could attack at any second. Still, one of the men was braver than the others, and stepped up the wolves.

"You wolves murdered some citizens on the market street. That gives us the right to kill you."

"Oh really?" This time, a light brown wolf was talking. The dark blue wolf besides him was gazing at the humans wearily.

The white wolf flicked his ears, "We didn't kill anybody. It was probably a rouge wolf. Go away!" He bared his teeth; his pink gums showing.

The humans shifted uncomfortably. The new law required that they could only kill wolves if they had proof of a wolf killing a human or their livestock. They had no proof, and were vulnerable to the pack's jaws.

A small, dark brown wolf padded up. "Please. We just want to go home." His ears lowered, showing that he meant no harm.

The man from before lifted his gun at the undersized wolf; ready to protect himself, "I've heard of your pack. Kiba is the white one, is he not?"

Kiba nodded.

"You caused nothing but trouble since you got here. Taking these rouges in and making them into a dangerous pack-"

Kiba cut the man off, "Is it wrong to help someone in need?"

The solder lowered his gun, "Well…" He paused, and then became enraged, "We don't need your kind here! Die!"

He fired straight at Kiba, but the wolf had faster reflexes: He jumped onto the fire escape hanging off the side of the building. The rest of the pack scattered; circling the solders while taunting them with insults. The soldiers shot at the wolves, but were missing every shot. The nearby civilians saw what was happening and fled for their lives. After awhile, Kiba howled, signaling the other wolves to follow him. Kiba jumped down from his perch and ran past the men with the pack at his heels. Hige and Tsume laughed at the soldiers' pitiful attempt at killing them. Humans were so stupid these days that it was sad.

* * *

As the crescent, sliver moon rose at twilight, people heard a wolf howl call out. They shuddered and quickly finished their business outside and fled indoors. Now that the wolves had come out of hiding, they were a great fear to everyone. People now knew of the legend: Of wolves turning into humans and vice-versa. That's when the Nobles created the Wolf Hunters: People who were trained to control wolves in any situation. At first, they killed every wolf in sight, but that just created more violence from the wolves. Now there was a law that forbids any 'unnecessary death' of a wolf. People thought it was a crazy law, but as more and more people decided that being a wolf was better then being human, people didn't want their family members killed and agreed to the law. 

The wolves didn't care either way. Now they knew every trick in the book and hardly any of them are killed by humans. A few loners get killed here and there, but whole packs eluded the Wolf Hunters many times. Kiba's pack was one of them. They would steal things just to make the Wolf Hunters angry. Blue and Toboe didn't fully agree to the things Hige, Tsume and Kiba did, but they played along when humans showed up.

But today, Tsume had got wounded. Leaving Toboe, who was the closest to Tsume of any of them, very worried.

"It's just a scratch, don't worry." Tsume winced when Toboe licked the gash.

"There's a bullet still inside the wound." Blue said, "Let me pull it out." She padded up to Tsume only to get a snarl from him.

"I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!" He lightly shoved Toboe and Blue away from him, "I'll just the moon heal me." He stood up and walked to the entranceway, but he was blocked by Kiba.

The white wolf shook his head, "It's a crescent moon tonight. It'll take too long. Besides, it is not wise to stay outside for too long."

"Move it! I'm not some helpless cub! I can fight anybody who comes near me!" Tsume bared his teeth, ready to move Kiba with force. Surprisingly, Kiba stepped to the side and allowed Tsume through.

"Wait… What's with the sudden change in mood?" Tsume's left ear turned in confusion.

Kiba's tail lowered, "It's not changed. I just hope that you are true to your word."

Tsume growled at Kiba's remark, but stalked away into the night.

Hige padded up to Kiba when Tsume was out of earshot, "What's up Kiba? Are you starting to like Tsume now?" Toboe and Blue turned their ears toward Kiba, ready for an answer.

Kiba sighed. "No. He has only been with us for a few days. Tsume stills thinks himself as a loner. For all I care, he could leave and never come back." Without waiting for a reply, Kiba slowly walked over to his bed of old blankets. He moved some of them with his paws before settling down and sleeping. Soon, the others did the same, and they were all in a deep sleep by the time Tsume came back, his wound more or less better than it used to be.

* * *

Author's Note: I know, this was kinda short, but I need some time to think about where I want this to go... Suggestions are welcome. ;) 

Ch. 2 will be here sooner or later. P


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Here's chapter two. It's by Hige's point of view, yay!**

* * *

The next morning, it was Kiba's and Hige's turn to look for food. They stayed in the darkness of the allies, not wanting to create too much attention so early in the morning. Hige sniffed the ground. He found the scent of crows and motioned Kiba to follow him. The wolves knew that if they followed crows, that the birds would lead them to food sooner or later.

Sure enough, when Hige turned the corner, a flock of crows were feasting on some meat that was thrown out of a nearby restaurant. Kiba growled and snapped his jaws at the black birds, sending them flying into the air in a mess of feathers. The white wolf jumped and nearly caught one in his fangs. Hige whined with frustration. That could've made for a nice snack. On the other hand, Kiba wasn't one to be discouraged, and proceeded to pick up and carry the meat back to the waiting pack. Hige bit into the rest of the half-rotten meat and followed the white wolf before he was out of sight.

When they were close to the den, Kiba suddenly stopped and snarled. Hige, who was trailing about twenty feet behind Kiba, halted too. Hige didn't see any danger, but Kiba did. The white wolf crouched down and made even louder snarls. Before Hige knew what was going on, Kiba leaped into the air at the same instant another creature-a black wolf- did. Hige watched them roll around in the dirt in a tangle mess of black and white fur when he saw a second wolf, a female, coming from the other direction. It was close to the meat Kiba was previously carrying but before she could take it, Hige pounced on the silver-red wolf.

Hige had a firm hold on the she-wolf's neck but she spun around and bit Hige's cheek. The bite loosened Hige's grip, and the wolf took the opportunity to shake off Hige. The light brown wolf fell on the hard pavement. The she-wolf wasted no time; she grabbed Hige by his front left paw and swung him into the air. Hige howled with surprise as he flew over Kiba and the black wolf. Just before Hige hit the brick wall, someone seized his tail and made him fall into a pile of sandbags instead.

"Blue... !" Hige gasped at her sudden appearance.

"Are you alright Hige?" Blue licked Hige's muzzle.

Hige laughed, "Yeah. Thanks for saving me-" A bullet flew over both their heads.

Hige saw Tsume's fur rise with annoyance, "Oh great. The damned humans have arrived to the party."

At the sight of the large group of people, the rouges fled; Leaving Kiba and the rest of the pack to fend for themselves.

The humans surrounded the wolves, holding up their guns.

The leader of the men stepped up, "What do you _wolves _think you are doing?" The man put an emphasis on 'wolves' like he was speaking about the devil.

Kiba padded up to the man, "We were protecting our territory. There was nothing involving humans." The rest of the pack nodded with agreement.

"Still, you caused a disturbance to the peace. Get the hell out of here!" The man waved his hand at the wolves like he was trying to scare them off.

Slowly, the wolves stalked past the men, with Tsume and Kiba holding the meat in their teeth. As soon as the wolves turned the corner, they changed their pace to a fast trot and didn't stop until they were safely in their dens.

* * *

**It's a little short, but at least it is moving the plot along.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a longer chapter to make up for the last short one. Note: I wrote each part at different times so their structure might seem different.**

**Disclaimer: Wish I own Wolf's Rain, but since God hates me, no. I DON'T own WR. I do own my imagination which is the only thing that keeps me sane in times of need. Like when I'm doing homework. My iPod, Mr. Fluffy, helps with that too. Wow… Long disclaimer…**

**Anyway, on to the ficcy.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Hige, you need to be more alert next time." Kiba was licking his chops while giving the light brown wolf a small lecture.

"Yeah, yeah. Get off my back already…" Hige sighed sarcastically. After eating a few more mouthfuls, he peered around at rest of the pack. He saw Tsume selfishly eating his meal and Blue was taking a nap. He didn't want to disturb her, so Hige instead walked over to Toboe, who had been staring off to space for some time.

"What's wrong, Runt?" Hige asked. Toboe only responded with a flick of his ears.

Hige tried again, "Hello! Earth to Toboe!"

The small wolf gasped unexpectedly, "Hige! You scared me!"

Hige shrugged **(1),** "Pay attention next time. What were you doing anyway?"

Toboe lifted and licked his right paw, "Just thinking…"

"About what?"

Toboe stopped licking his paw and stared up at Hige undecidedly. "… Nothing…"

Hige was about to demand that Toboe tell him, but he stopped himself in time. _I guess it's no use going into your mind anyway, Runt. _Surprisingly,Toboe grinned and laughed.

Hige cocked his head in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"Your face!" The dark brown wolf had softened his laughter but he was still smiling. "You just can't put on a serious thinking face can you?"

"That's it! You're so dead!" Hige bit and pulled at Toboe's ears teasingly. Toboe chuckled and pulled on Hige's neck fur. This was their favorite game. The rules were to pull on each other until one of them was to say "Mercy!" Hige thought that Toboe would give in soon, but today the small wolf was determined. Toboe pulled harder and harder until Hige couldn't take it anymore.

"Let go, Runt!"

Toboe laughed with his teeth still in Hige's fur, "Say the magic word."

"… Mercy…" Toboe let go. However, Hige decided to teach Toboe that is was not wise to put down your defenses so easily. He tugged at Toboe's ears just enough to send the wolf flipping through the air. The little wolf landed behind Hige in a pile of sawdust.

"Hige, you big jerk!" Toboe growled as he shook the dust from his coat.

"What? You should never let your guard down." Hige licked his neck where Toboe had his fangs.

"I thought you said mercy!" Toboe flicked his ears angrily.

Hige laughed, and Toboe stood with a pouting expression on his face.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Help! Somebody help me!"

Toboe followed the screams. He was previously taking a leisurely walk, thinking about the pair of wolves that had attacked his pack yesterday. But now that he had heard a plea for help, his mind was on finding the person in need. It didn't even occur to him that it might've been a human; he had never discriminated against them, but nonetheless they always attacked him…

"Please don't run away from me this time…" Toboe whispered under his breath as he ran.

Eventually, he could see the person that the screams belonged to. Toboe sighed thankfully. It was a small, tan bodied, black striped wolf cub, the safest of all his options. Toboe took a step toward them but stopped in his tracks. He could see the glint of a rifle to the right. Its owner was an old man. He was wearing a large, brown trench coat and pants. Toboe saw that the man was totally focused on him. Toboe saw that the cub was frozen in fear – a bad thing to be doing in this situation. Toboe gritted his teeth and growled softly at the cub, trying to get them to move. When they didn't Toboe returned his attention to the old man who had been inching his way closer. Toboe saw him stagger a bit, and he smelled like alcohol.

_Is he drunk…?_

As soon as Toboe had the thought, the man suddenly loaded his gun.

"You damn wolf! Die!" He pointed the rifle straight at Toboe and fired. Toboe jumped into the air, but he was a little late. He felt the bullet scrape the back of his right rear leg and Toboe landed awkwardly on the hard ground. The man wasted no time and fired again, this time at the cub. The paralyzed cub cried out in surprise and rolled into the bushes, out of the sight of Toboe. At once, the man turned around again to Toboe and aimed. The brown wolf had other plans; he leaped into the air over the man and ran into the bushes where the cub disappeared. As Toboe ran away, he could hear the man cursing him, and shooting in his direction.

Toboe searched frantically. He sniffed and listened to bush after bush, and then searched in the ally when a dozen cardboard boxes were thrown out. Toboe heard a whimper and slowly padded up to the pile.

"Hey… Is anyone in there…?" Toboe murmured.

The whimpering stopped, but Toboe could hear the cub's quick, scared breaths. Toboe bowed his head and tried to comfort the wolf before finding him.

"It's alright. The man's gone. I can help you."

This time a muzzle poked out of one of the larger boxes. Toboe watched as it grew into the head of a young wolf. Toboe gasped, he couldn't have been ever a year old! He even still had blue eyes! What was he doing all alone out there?

"Where's mommy and daddy?" The tan-black cub asked.

"I…" Toboe didn't know how to respond, "I… Don't know…"

"But you should!" The little wolf had sorrow in his voice, "You saw them yesterday, but you were too mean to give them food! We needed it more than you!"

"Those were your parents!?" Toboe stepped back his thoughts on the two wolves that attacked them yesterday.

"What happened to mommy and daddy? I saw them fighting you, then the… Bad people came and mommy and daddy were gone!" The cub paused, "You killed them! I hate you!"

Toboe shook his head, "No we didn't. They ran off when the Wolf Hunter came, I swear!"

The striped wolf growled, but lowered his ears. He stepped fully out of the box and stare at Toboe suspiciously. Toboe saw how thin the cub was and whined sympathetically, he really _did_ need the meat more than his pack did. The cub responded by stopping his growls but still keeping his distance. Toboe lowered his ears and almost walked away when he saw a flock of crows gathering.

"Hey, wait! Hige told me how to find food! Follow me!" Toboe waved his tail at the cub, beckoning him to follow. The cub nodded, and tagged along after Toboe half-heartedly.

When they found the crows, they also found a great pile of cow meat. Toboe didn't know why the humans were throwing away whole cows, but frankly, hunger didn't make him care. He ran up and snapped at the crows, making them scatter. The cub lagged behind as if not trusting Toboe about the meat. Toboe understood and ripped out a bite-sized piece and threw down in front of the cub.

"Here. You must be starving."

Surprisingly, the cub laughed, "More than you know."

Toboe smiled, and ate beside the cub. After about half an hour later, when they had eaten their fill, Toboe decided to ask what the kid's name was. At first, he was reluctant.

"Uh… Well… Mommy never said to give my name out to strangers… Um… What's yours?"

"Mine's Toboe."

"Oh? Really? That's a rare name… Mine's Mel." Mel looked away sheepishly. Toboe noticed.

"Do you not like your name?" Toboe flicked his ears.

Mel shook his head, "No. Not really, but my brothers used to make fun of it… Before they were taken away…"

"Taken away? By who?"

Mel growled, "The humans. They take them away and train them to fight and kill other wolves! Especially if they refuse to search for Paradise."

"What do you mean?" Toboe never heard of humans kidnapping wolves before. It was ridiculous to him to say the least.

Mel shot an angry glance at Toboe, "I mean that humans force wolves to find Paradise. And when the wolves refuse, they either have to kill their own family or fight in the human's war!"

Toboe gasped and stared up at the sky. Could human really be that cruel? How could they, without fangs or claws, manage to strike obedience of wolf-kind? Humans have slow reactions and even will guns they have hardly managed to shoot a critical area like the heart or brain with accuracy. And if other wolves were anything like Kiba, they didn't stay caught for long. Unless… They have new technology…

"Do you mind if I… Live with you for a while?"

Toboe looked back down at Mel. He saw that Mel had lost all his past anger and was now gazing at him with friendliness and trust. Toboe shook his head and led Mel back to the den.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"What the hell Toboe?" Tsume was the first to notice Mel's appearance. "We can't afford to bring in any lost kid! He's just a weakling that will hold us back!"

Toboe gritted his teeth at Tsume and was just about to defend his new friend when Mel ran up to the blue-gray wolf.

"Why don't you say that to my face, you jerk?!"

"You little brat!" Tsume bared his teeth, and Mel growled back at him. Toboe stepped back. He knew that insulting Tsume was last thing you needed to do for a good first impression.

Then, Toboe had Hige laugh, "That's one gutsy kid. Why don't we keep him?"

Tsume turned toward Hige, "No way! Having one clueless cub is bad enough!"

Toboe frowned at Tsume, "Hey! I'm not that young! Why are you in such a bad mood anyway?"

Tsume snarled, "I am not! You need to learn that you can't save everybody-" Tsume was cut off when Kiba stepped up to him.

"That's enough Tsume. You're giving me a headache." Kiba looked down at Mel, "Do you know of a place called Paradise?"

Mel nodded, "My parents talked about it!"

Kiba smiled, "Then you are welcomed into our pack."

Tsume shook his head, "Hang on a minute! You are going to let this kid just because he believes the legend about Paradise?!"

Kiba shrugged, "Yeah. So what? I'd say once he's old enough he will be an excellent comrade."

"Yeah, if he lives that long." With that, Tsume stalked irritably down the street, chasing the humans like prey. **(2)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A few weeks had past, and Toboe's and Mel's friendship grew. They now would share stories they made up about brave wolves fighting to get to Paradise and how the humans were no match for their power. They would also play-wrestle and make up moves. Mel would pretend time to time that he was a powerful tiger since he had black stripes. Toboe used to think that Mel's color pattern was weird, but now he envied it. Toboe thought himself now as a dull, plain brown wolf with no individuality. Mel saw Toboe's discouragement and decided to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Toboe! I bet I can find you something to make you unique." Mel wagged his tail happily and ran over to the dumpster. Toboe stood up on the edge of the metal container and watched as Mel's tiny body dug through the heaps of garbage. For a five minute time period, Mel was completely gone and Toboe grew worried that he was stuck somewhere, but he soon heard Mel's happy voice call out.

"I found something cool!"

Then a large pile of old newspapers and magazines gave way for Mel's striped figure. Toboe gawked at what he held in his mouth: Four glistening, silver bracelets. They looked just big enough to fit over a wolf's paw.

"Wow Mel! You're good at finding all the neat stuff!" Toboe joyfully allowed Mel to pull the bracelets up and around his leg. At first, they kept falling off, but Toboe found that they could become smaller if you pushed against them. So when Mel did, the bracelets became too narrow to slide past Toboe's paw and the brown wolf licked Mel thankfully.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tsume still regarded Mel as a useless wolf but he never physically attacked Mel like he would do with Kiba. Instead, he gave Mel the cold shoulder. The young wolf didn't mind though. He would grin and head over to Hige, and jump on him. But today, Hige wasn't in a playing mood.

"Ow! That hurt squirt!" Hige rolled over onto his side, "Go play with Kiba."

"But Kiba's boring!" Mel protested. "Why don't you want to play with me?"

"Because today I want to be with Blue, okay?"

"What? Do you want to have cubs with her or something?" Mel asked mischievously.

Hige flicked his ears embarrassedly, "… Go play with Toboe."

Mel frowned, "Fine. Ignore me then."

Toboe, who had been watching from his bed, sighed and padded over to Mel.

"You know. You don't need constant attention."

Mel laughed, "Yes I do. I'm a cub. It's your job to _shower _me with love."

Toboe grinned, "Well! Aren't you the smart-aleck?"

Mel lifted his head with pride, "I'm a whole year old! I'm an adult now!"

"Oh really? You're still smaller than me and I'm two years old!" **(3)**

Mel's grin left his face and was replaced by jealousy. Toboe smiled and rubbed his muzzle against Mel's flank.

"Hey Mel, your eyes are starting to turn gold. You are growing up."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**(1) Can wolves shrug? o.o**

**(2) I just had a funny visual of Tsume chasing three fat ladies. Haha…**

**(3) Now that I think about it, boasting about being one year old sounds weird… And I decided the wolves' ages like so:**

**Kiba: 4 years**

**Tsume: 4 years**

**Hige: 3 years**

**Blue: 3 years**

**Toboe: 2 years**

**Mel: 1 year**

**/\-/\-/\-/\**

**Well, that's all for now folks. I'm think I know where this fic is going now… R&R please! They're one of the few things that make Tsume smile.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own WR? Nope. I only own Mel, who I love to cuddle with. –Hugs Mel-**

* * *

The moon was at its full size and shining brightly on the dozens of figures stalking through the night. They moved in perfect fashion; when the leader stopped, so did the rest; when the leader started up again, the rest followed. They followed each other so faultlessly that the trail they left was just seemingly one path – one set of wolf tracks.

When they reached a broken, rundown warehouse, the black leader stopped and signaled his followers to be silent. The leader, being such a large wolf, had to crouch down in order to not be seen by the enemies: A rival pack.

Rumors were that the pack was small, but still owned a huge chunk of territory - Much too big for the pack size. The neighboring pack decided that the small pack needed to learn to respect other packs and give them the appropriate space.

The leader signaled with his tail for his best fighters to tag along. They obeyed and trailed after him to another side of the warehouse. The rest of the pack was made up of mostly females and year-old cubs. They were just here to be reinforcements – and to settle into their new home.

Suddenly, a howl was heard and the larger pack attacked the sleeping wolves inside. There was the sound of something crashing and the growls and snapping of jaws filled the air. The females and cubs cowered back against the ally wall.

* * *

"Ow!" Hige threw another wolf off of him, "What the hell did we ever do to you guys?!"

The leader of the rival wolf pack laughed, "Isn't it obvious? You, a pack of six, hold a territory that is large enough for 30 wolves. You're taking away land that we deserve!"

Kiba let out a laugh, "Yeah! And now you'll see why we own so much of it!" Kiba showed an example by knocking a few large wolf away from him.

The leader's eyes filled with anger, and he howled again, making his fighters inspired to attack harder.

Kiba was now up against seven wolves. All of them were bleeding due to the white wolf's strength and accuracy of his fangs. Kiba growled with laughter and assaulted one of the older fighters again – aiming for the neck. Before he could sink his teeth into the enemy's fur though, he was shot back against the hard, concrete wall. The blast knocked the wind out of Kiba and he struggled to get to his feet again. When Kiba opened his eyes, he looked at his foe to see that Tsume was on top of him.

"Tsume…!"

Tsume made a warning growl and heavily placed a paw on Kiba's chest. Then the wolf bent his muzzle down, ready to strike.

"Don't!" A tiny figure flew into Tsume's flank and sent the blue-gray wolf spiraling to the ground. Kiba saw that the figure was Mel, who was trembling while at the same snarling warningly. Tsume staggered to his paws and shot an angry glance at Mel. Toboe and Blue were now on either side of Mel, protecting the cub from the jaws of the other wolves. Hige was off a little to the left, fighting two twins.

"Why Tsume?" Toboe gazed at Tsume with both confusion and suspicion, "Why did you attack Kiba? You were our friend!"

Tsume let out a weak laugh, "I couldn't let the damn guy kill my father now, could I?"

Everyone in Kiba's pack gasped at nearly the same time. Mel stepped back away from Tsume and all previous fighting had now died away. Tsume shifted his gaze from pack to pack. After a moment of silence, the leader of the larger pack stepped forward.

"Tsume… I thought you looked familiar. But I thought you were dead after you last mission."

Tsume shifted uncomfortably.

The wolf continued, "You know: The one where you were sent to spy on other packs and find their weaknesses?"

"I…" Tsume shook his head, "I don't remember that…"

A few of the wolves in the larger pack glared at Tsume. Two of them even bared their teeth. The leader just sighed, shook his head, and padded back to his pack. But before he left, he turned around.

"Tsume. You _can _redeem yourself. You can become next in line for our pack leader. But only if you do one thing..."

Tsume looked into the dark wolf's eyes. "What?"

"Kill the leader of this pack-"

"Wait! I can't do that!"

"… Why not? Don't tell me they are your _friends_?" The larger pack started sneering mockingly at Tsume. Kiba stared at Tsume. The white wolf was stunned that Tsume had refused to kill him.

Hastily, Tsume gave an answer, "Of course not. It's just that I'm too tried to do it right now."

The dark wolf didn't like Tsume's reply, "_Tsk-Tsk. _You always were full of excuses Nii-san. **(1)**"

Tsume gritted his teeth and leaped at the black wolf's throat. But Tsume's attack was in vain since the fighters in the larger pack jumped on Tsume and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Gah! Tsubasa! **(2)**" Tsume called out his brother's name, but Tsubasa didn't seem to notice. Instead he walked over to Kiba. The white wolf bared his teeth at the black wolf.

Then Tsubasa turned his attention to Kiba, "Why have you kidnapped my brother?" Tsubasa asked Kiba with quite an innocent sounding voice.

"I didn't," Kiba answered with a monotone, "I left the option of leaving open for the whole time he was here."

"Oh? Is that so?" Tsubasa turned back toward Tsume, "Tsume – Do you like this pack more? Did our mother not feed you and raise you and teach all you needed to know so you could be pack leader? What good-"

"Enough Tsubasa." The old wolf that Kiba nearly killed earlier – Tsume's father – padded up to Tsubasa. "If Tsume wishes to live with other wolves then so be it. Don't you think it is best for him to stay where he is the happiest?"

Tsubasa didn't answer, but lowered his tail. He motioned for his pack mates to get off of Tsume with a flick of his tail and he slowly walked up to his brother.

"Nii-san… Our father is right. But I cannot allow you back into our pack now that you have lived with others for so long."

"What are you saying?" Tsume stood up and growled at Tsubasa.

Without saying a word, Tsubasa suddenly dived toward Tsume's neck and bit down into his skin. Tsume cried out in surprise and pain and fell back as Tsubasa created a big X on his neck and front with his fangs. When Tsume was free from Tsubasa's grip, he lay there, trembling.

Tsubasa grinned, "Now that you have the mark of the exiled, even our grandchildren with not allow you back." He howled and turned back to the doorway. While he passed Kiba and the others he whispered, "… I have lost my brother tonight…"

* * *

Tsume didn't move for days. He was plagued with nightmares and the pain of his new scar. He didn't even acknowledge any of the pack members helping him. Toboe was seemingly always by Tsume, but the blue-gray wolf never acknowledged him, or anyone for that matter.

Mel was, at first, afraid of getting anywhere near Tsume after the horrible incident, but he wanted to help Toboe desperately. So, Mel did his part by searching for extra food.

Kiba would always glance at Tsume, but no one knew what was going through his head. Anger? Pity? Confusion? The white wolf was a hard book to read, that's for sure. Hige was close to asking Kiba what they were going to do with Tsume, but Kiba didn't let anyone speak with him.

Blue and Hige stuck close to each other when they helped care for Tsume. They were full of respect for him. They have never been part of a pack-battle and the experience was astonishing. Since Blue and Hige came from a Noble's array of 'exotic animals' (They wouldn't say which one though) they never really were part of a pack-battle before. Prior to meeting Kiba, Blue and Hige had said that they were treated like priceless gems to the Noble, but they hated that they had heard other wolves' howls and couldn't join them. Hige eventually escaped, and only after his persuasion, did Blue flee too. At first, they had a hard time finding food. When Kiba found them, he was also alone, and after a few days, the three of them created a tiny pack together.

About a week later, they had found Toboe, who was in a poor condition himself. Then, Toboe found Tsume, and when the angry loner joined the pack, everything seemed normal. No one suspected any mistrust between them, but Tsume had just showed them just that.

But he had refused to kill Kiba…

* * *

The sun had just disappeared behind the buildings when Tsume awoke with a start, giving Toboe a scare. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, and stared intently at the blue-gray, now scarred, wolf. Tsume seemed confused for a moment but recovered and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he started laughing.

"You idiots are still with me?"

No one answered Tsume. After watching over him for nearly a week, none of them had known what to do when he woke up. Tsume sighed at the silence and slowly stood up. When he turned toward the exit, Toboe ran in front of him.

"Wait. Don't go, Tsume."

Tsume frowned, "Why not? How can you still trust me after what happened?"

Toboe gazed at the ground. "I… We…" Toboe sighed, "We took care of you! That should be proof enough that we still trust you! You're still our friend!"

Tsume shook his head, "Don't make me laugh…"

"It's true." Kiba walked over to Tsume, "We still trust you."

Tsume snorted, "Even you?"

Kiba nodded, "You didn't kill me. And, there's another thing. That whole week we took care of you, you didn't eat, didn't drink and you still survived. You still had the will to live."

Tsume looked away from the white wolf, "Yeah? So what? Maybe I have somewhere else to go."

"Where?" Kiba asked with a serious face.

"…"

Kiba stared at Tsume for a while. Then, he bowed his head and called for a pack meeting.

"I have decided. Since there's no doubt in my mind that pack's like Tsume's will keep fighting for territory here, we will move on and search for Paradise!"

Kiba howled and the others joined in. After a slight hesitation, Tsume also added in his own howl. Together, they created an eerie, but beautiful song.

* * *

**(1) Nii-san mean 'older brother' in Japanese for those who didn't know.**

**(2) I wanted a name starting with 'Tsu' like Tsume, but only thing I could think of was ''Tsubasa'' which means 'wing'… Claw and Wing…**

**Okay… It was going to make it longer, but my poor fingers… (Oww)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 y'all.**

* * *

The next night, the pack brainstormed a plan to get out of the city. They had to think of some way to get past the Wolf Hunters, regular guards, guard dogs, and alarms. Leaving the city was difficult even for humans. Plus, none of their pack boundaries were to the city walls, meaning that the pack had to cross into enemy territory.

"Dammit. I'm surprised that you even made it _into_ the city, Kiba." Hige had been complaining ever since he saw their chances of leaving.

Kiba shrugged, "They had less guards posted. And it was a moon-less night." Kiba looked up at the nearly full moon.

"Well, I'm not waiting a whole month just to leave." Hige sighed, then added sarcastically, "We might as well head to the outer walls now and get our deaths over with."

Toboe glanced up at Hige, "Hige, don't say things like that."

Blue nodded, "I agree. Saying negative things won't help our wits."

Hige smiled at Blue, "I know. You're right."

Tsume made a small laugh and nudged Hige. "You'll agree with anything she says."

Hige lowered his ears embarrassingly, and Blue made a small giggle as they continued their trek to the edge of their territory. When they reached another pack's scent makers, they stopped in their tracks. As they looked for any adversary wolves, the moon disappeared behind a cloud, shrouding the world into darkness. When his eyes were focused, Tsume saw a wolf-like shape move through the blackness.

"Kiba…" He whispered almost silently and rubbed the white wolf's side. Kiba nodded. Then they both veered off to the left, motioning the rest of the pack to stay where they were. They obeyed and watched the pair move until they were out of sight.

When they seemed out of earshot, Kiba murmured, "How many?"

"I just saw one, but they could just be a decoy…"

"… We'll know soon enough."

They paused for a moment to sniff out the enemy wolf. The slight breeze in the air was working in their favor, and the wolves found the scent almost immediately. Kiba flicked his ears and stared off at where the scent was coming from.

_Where will you attack? … Left… Or right? _Kiba kept repeating his thought as he gazed forward at both of the other wolf's options: A narrow ally to the right, or a clearing to the left. Kiba had a feeling they'd go for the ally and try a sneak attack, but you could never be too careful with a wolf.

Suddenly, the wind changed course, and sent their scents toward where the wolf was likely to attack. Tsume backed up against the wall wearily. Kiba lowered his body, ready to strike.

Then, a howl rang out, and both Kiba and Tsume knew who it was the second it was heard. And at the same time, they yelled the name of it's owner; "Toboe!"

Without thinking about the enemy wolf, they shot out back to where their pack used to be but found only blood stains and fur. Tsume gritted his teeth and clawed at the ground while Kiba sniffed the blood.

"Smells like humans."

"What?!"

"C'mon! Let's follow the trail!"

The white wolf ran into the night with Tsume close behind. As they made their way across a plaza, the scent of humans filled the air, and nearly sent Kiba off course.

"Damn it! They're tricking us by mixing their scent!" Tsume growled with frustration. "I can't even smell Hige anymore."

Kiba shook his head, "Their scent has to be here. It can't just disappear-"

"I know where you friends are." A voice called out to the pair and the wolves snarled in its direction. But their anger turned into surprise when a skinny, red she-wolf walked into their eyesight. Neither Kiba nor Tsume trusted her.

"Where are they?!" Kiba yelled at the wolf.

The red wolf laughed, "With the humans of course."

"Don't point out the obvious!" Tsume bared his teeth at the she-wolf.

The red wolf also showed her fangs. "That not how to talk to a lady."

"I don't care!" Tsume snarled at her with pure anger.

"If you can't show respect to me, then I don't need to show you where your friends are." The red wolf turned around and started giggling.

"Wait!" Kiba tried to sound as polite as possible, "If you know where they are then just tell us…" After a slight pause he added, "Please."

The she-wolf turned back around, "Hmm… What do I get in return?"

Tsume growled, "Why the hell do we have to give you a payment?!"

"Because," the she-wolf ran up to Tsume, "If one person does something for free, then another one does, and another after that then what good does it do to the people who need a payment because they have _nothing_?!"

Tsume staggered at her outburst, making the she-wolf smile.

"So, do we have a deal?" She asked.

Kiba nodded, "Yeah, but… What do you want?"

The she-wolf paused and scratched her head with her dewclaw **(1)**, "I'll decide later… But I now promise to lead you to your friends." She paused, then laughed, "Oh. I almost forgot. My name is Toss."

* * *

After seemingly endless alleyways and roads, Toss finally lead Tsume and Kiba to a clearing in front of a city entrance. Where the three of them were standing, the earth sloped into a tiny valley where the humans were situated. As Kiba and Tsume took in the sights, they gasped at what they saw: Including their friends, dozens of more wolves had been collared and packed into small cages. Many of them were whimpering and calling out to family members. The humans around them were shaking the cages and hitting them with metal rods to quiet the wolves.

"Those damn humans-!" Tsume snarled quietly and snapped at the air, pretending to be slicing the humans' flesh open.

"See what fate has lead to your friends?" Toss frowned and gazed at Kiba. The white wolf nodded, and proceeded to dig a hole in the ground.

Toss cocked her head in confusion, "What… What are you doing?"

Kiba grunted and dug faster. After a few moments of hesitation, Tsume and Toss started helping him and after making the hole about seven feet deep and ten feet across, they jumped out of it.

Kiba looked down at where his friends were, "If humans could trap wolves, than wolves can trap humans." Then he nodded at his partners and they padded off to a prime location to scare the human into the hole.

The plan was easier said than done though. It would start out with Tsume going behind the humans and making them run in the direction of their hole. Then, to keep the humans from escaping, Toss and Kiba were to run at each side of them. Just like wolves would do with deer. If it worked out perfectly, then the humans would all be stuck in the hole.

Of course, nothing in this world can work out perfectly.

* * *

"Three… Two… One!" Tsume ran through the group of humans, snapping at their heels. At first, they scattered, but when they saw Tsume they decided to chase him instead. Tsume laughed when they starting chasing him with failing arms and insults.

_That's right. Run into our trap you dumbass bastards._

When Tsume was half-way to the hole, a few humans decided to make a break for it, dispite the fact that they were gaining on Tsume. THey figured that Tsme wasn't worth the chase and started heading back toward the caged wolves. That was Kiba's and Toss's signal to chase them. The pair herded up the humans and made into a tight oval while at the same time trying to keep away from their metal rods.

When they about reached the hole, a different group of humans – The Wolf Hunters - came out of the nearby werehouse and created a human barrier in the way of Tsume.

"Shit…!" Tsume swerved off course, making Toss and Kiba confused. They stopped running and were propelled by the humans' weapons before they even had time to think. Kiba ducked and jumped away from the rods, but Toss was less skilled in fighting. She took a blow to the head and passed out on the impact. Kiba saw this, and snarled as he bit into the nearest human's neck. With all his strength, Kiba put pressure on his fangs until he felt them pierce the human's skin. With satisfaction of a kill, Kiba tasted the man's blood and licked it from his chops.

The next few humans also went down quite easily, but as time went on, both Kiba and Tsume lost more and more blood. Their attacks slowed and their vision blurred. They knew they would lose consciousness soon if they didn't end this quickly. When the next human went down by Tsume's claws, the blue-gray wolf was shot by one of the Wolf Hunter's rifles. Tsume fell to the ground and didn't move, sending Kiba into a blind rage.

"You bastards! I'll send you all to hell!" Kiba killed one human after the other, not caring if he got hit. Both bullets and metal rods damaged his body, but Kiba didn't give up. But suddenly, unknowingly that his blood loss and fatigue had caught up with him, Kiba fell down to the ground, unable to move. He saw Tsume's body next to his and tried calling out to the wolf, but Kiba voice failed him. All he could do was give into the darkness and watch his friend fade away...

* * *

**(1) A dewclaw is that fifth claw higher up on a dog's or wolf's leg. I just now learned that it had a name.**

**Plus, you must all hate me now. What a big cliffhanger. **

**Is Kiba dead? **

**Is Tsume dead? **

**Are they both dead? **

**Will Toboe find his true love? **

… **Scratch out that last part…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided to update before any of you get too mad… Because I know how it feels to read something and have a cliffhanger. I needed my sleep though…**

**And I thank ****Fan Boy 101**** for reviewing every chapter of mine so far. -gives cookies-**

**Disclaimer: It seems I forgot to put one in the last chapter or so. I only own Toss and Mel.**

* * *

"Ki… Ba…"

"… Kiba…"

"Wake up!"

The darkness that was surrounding Kiba's mind for who knows how long was starting to lift. He heard his name over and over again. Was that Toboe or Tsume? Or was it Hige? Kiba couldn't tell. The darkness came back, and his name was called out again- louder this time.

"… Ngnn…" Kiba couldn't form any words.

"Kiba! Are you alright?"

Now he could tell that the voice was a female's. Kiba tried to shake his head, and was greeted by a powerful stab of pain. He winced and his whole body trembled.

"Someone get some water for him!"

Kiba heard someone leave in a rush. He then felt something brush up against his rear legs and he shuddered. It was ice cold.

"Don't worry. This will help you."

"… Wh… Where… Am I?" Kiba kept his eyes closed, but he sensed a shadow spreading over them. He pictured that the person had moved into his light.

"That's not important right now; don't try to talk."

"My… Friends?" Kiba wheezed out.

"They're here. But they were worried you wouldn't make it."

Kiba sighed at the good news, and reluctantly fell back into darkness.

* * *

"Hey, Kiba! C'mon! Wake up!" It was Mel's voice.

Kiba slowly opened his eyes and winced as the bright light of the sun flooded into them. As he gazed at his surroundings, Kiba was surprised to see that he was in a valley surrounded by mountains; the blue sky overhead; green grass and flowers flowing in the wind; and a large sapphire lake in the middle of the valley. All around him were wolves of every age and place.

"Mel…? Where are we?" Kiba asked while he slowly sat up on his haunches.

Mel laughed and ran around in a circle, "It's Paradise!"

"What?" Kiba's eyes widened at Mel's explanation. "It-it can't be!"

"Why not?" Mel's face became crestfallen.

"Because… Because…"

"Because no one ever found it before?" Kiba recognized the voice from earlier. He saw that the wolf was actually a human girl with wolf ears. She was smiling in a friendly way, but Kiba's fur bristled at the sight of her.

"Who are you?" Kiba demanded.

The girl looked confused for a moment, then she went back to her happy face, "Hehe. I dunno."

Kiba's ears flicked, "What do you mean you 'don't know' ''

The wolf-girl laughed and wagged her tail. "I just don't know. But it's nice to meet you Kiba."

Mel walked up to the wolf-girl, "We met her a little while after we got here. We've been friends ever since."

Kiba noticed that Mel had a puppy-love look in his eyes, but the white wolf still looked at the girl wearily.

That night, Kiba finally was able to walk and he sluggishly made his way to lake. The full moon glowed on it luminously, and the dark water was silver in the moonlight. Many wolves had made their shelters by the lake shore and Kiba watched as they slept.

After he spotted Toboe, Kiba ran up to him.

"Hey, Toboe…" Kiba gazed back at the sleeping wolves, "Does this place seem kind of… weird to you?"

Toboe shook his head, "No. What do you mean?"

"Well… It seems like everyone is always happy – no arguments, no pain, no sadness. It's disturbing…"

Toboe laughed, "It's Paradise. Did you think it would be filled with death and misery?"

"… No…"

A breeze lifted up, and Toboe started shivering. "Oh man. It sure gets cold at night, doesn't it?"

Kiba nodded and then he stopped and sat down on his haunches, "Toboe. How did we get here? Last time I was awake, you and everybody else were in cages and no where a place like this."

Toboe yawned and stretched out his whole body, "The weirdest thing happened. But it is kinda a long story…" Kiba nodded and motioned Toboe to continue.

"Well, we saw you and Tsume and some other girl being dragged back to the cages. After they set you guys in cages, they hauled us off onto a train. And I have to say, it wasn't very pleasant. The humans didn't give us any food or water, and some of the older wolves were dying. I wish we could've saved them…

"Anyway, after a few days or so, your friend, Toss right? Well, she woke up and then tried to wake you and Tsume up. Tsume eventually awoke, but didn't move. Sorry, but I thought you were dead… Um… Anyhow, it was the next day that the humans finally let us off the train. A few wolves fought back, but they were beaten to death…"

Toboe paused and started to murmur silent words. Kiba waited patiently for his friend to continue.

"… At any rate, we were given food and were able to bask in the moonlight. We were tied up to trees, and you were also given food. You ate it, so I thought you were okay." Toboe paused to smile at Kiba. "The train left and eventually the humans did too. And we've been here ever since." Toboe lied down and curled his tail around his body.

Kiba gasped, "But why would you stay here? What if the humans come back to kill us? They know where we are!"

"But Kiba! Don't you see? They _were_ tiring to help us! They sent us to Paradise!"

"No! Paradise is not a place where humans could drop us off whenever they want! You said it yourself; wolves have died on the train and were beaten to death!"

Toboe shrugged, "They weren't for Paradise I guess."

Kiba started growling at the smaller wolf, "What the hell happened to you Toboe?! I thought you loved everything, _everyone_!"

Toboe sat up, "I do! I just told you the truth! That's all!"

Kiba pawed the ground angrily, but he didn't say anymore. The white wolf knew he couldn't change the young wolf's mind. After they gave each other a heated look, they parted ways for the night.

* * *

Kiba's next few days were spent hunting for an exit from 'Paradise'. No matter which way he went, he was blocked off by a rock overhang or a deep, long chasm in the ground. He didn't even find a train track, and started thinking about Toboe's story with suspicion. Another he noticed in peculiar was that the moon was _always_ full. After witnessing that, Kiba _knew _that something was wrong, but nobody believed him. In fact, now all the wolves had learned to keep their distance away from Kiba and his 'crazy ramblings'.

That suited Kiba fine, but he didn't like that his friends were abandoning him as well. Tsume used to believe him, but the blue-gray wolf now had the same look in his eyes.

"The same look…" Then a thought came to Kiba: The only person without dull eyes was that wolf-girl. But the thought of going up and talking to her gave Kiba the chills. Having two species in one body was too strange for him to grasp.

"I wonder what her parents were like…" Kiba whispered with a sarcastic laugh.

It took a while for Kiba to find her, but eventually he did. She was happily picking flowers from the meadow and placing them in her hair. In the golden sunlight, Kiba almost regarded her as beautiful but shook the thought away. He cautiously padded up behind the girl, and watched as she quietly sang a song. It was in a different language and the melody sounded almost like a lullaby. Kiba found it unnatural but wonderful at the same time. He suddenly became dizzy and fell on the wolf-girl tail, making her jump.

"It wasn't me!" The wolf-girl jumped into the bushes and hid there. Her sudden reaction made Kiba laugh; it felt good to know that someone still had a unique personality in this place.

The wolf-girl looked up from her hiding place and blushed, "Hey, that's not funny."

"It is to me." Kiba smiled as he shook the pedals from his coat. "It was sure a strange song you were singing."

The wolf-girl ears flicked just like a wolf's, "Oh? I didn't know anyone was listening… Did you like it?"

Kiba nodded and he waited for the wolf-girl to walk back to him on two legs. Kiba wondered if she preferred to walk like a human instead of a wolf. He wanted to learn why she was like this. She was so strange; so weird; so… extraordinary.

When the wolf-girl reached him, she bent down and scratched Kiba behind his ears, "You are a pretty wolf."

"…Uh-huh…" Kiba loved the way she was moving her fingers.

"White is my favorite color. I just wish that more people thought of it as a color… Black and white aren't always considered colors, so what about yin and yang? Are they not symbolized in black and white?"

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked.

The wolf-girl sighed and stopped scratching, "You are different from the other wolves. Is it because you have never heard the lullaby the humans sing every night?"

"'Lullaby?'" Kiba was confused. The only thing he heard close to a lullaby was what the wolf-girl was singing earlier.

The girl nodded. "Yes. The human play it so the wolves will only know of fear and obedience. Their memories are twisted about, and they believe that they were born here. If you ask how they got here, every story is different. If you ask where used to live, they would answer 'Here'. Don't you see that we are different Kiba? We never were affected by the song!"

"Yeah, but…" Kiba tried to make sense of what she had just told him. "You must've been immune to it because you are part human, but why me? Why can't I hear it?"

The wolf-girl patted his flank, "Why does it matter? With your help, we could free everyone here!" Then she paused and placed her hand to her chest, "And maybe… Get my memory back…"

* * *

**Well, I hope that doesn't count as a cliffhanger.**

**Sorry for no action, but this isn't a super-actiony-battle-filled war story... Yet. Just stick with it!**

**Oh, I forgot to give Toss any lines… (Oops) She is considered part of the pack now, so don't worry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm having so much fun writing this! If only the fact that I've gotten braces for the first time and they would stop being so fatal with the pain, then I would update sooner. And, I had to totally rewrite this chapter since my brother thought it would be funny to delete it! So, sorry in advance about any mistakes. It is really hard to write a rewrite...**

**Disclaimer: If you didn't see the characters in the Anime or Manga then they are mine. Everyone else belongs to BONES.**

* * *

"_Hey! Maya! I caught their scent!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. If we head through this cave, we'll definitely make it out of here!"_

* * *

Kiba had found that cave yesterday, and now he and the wolf-girl (whom asked to be called Maya) made their way down the path to the glistening lake. It had been a few days since they had had their first conversation about leaving this "Paradise" and they were busy to find a way out as well as to persuade the other wolves. Kiba sighed as the reached the soft grass of the banks and the angery eyes of the packs. And he trooted through the camps with his head held high as a joke, which sent some of the other wolves into bitter snarls. But Kiba noticed a new look as well; one of fear and confusion. Kiba stopped to stare at the wolves, as if he could find the source of that new look in their eyes. 

"Kiba, lets keep going." Maya urged Kiba on with a pat. Kiba nodded and walked past the staring eyes.

They stayed near the bank of the lake as they continued their way to find Kiba's pack. They had been separated for so long, that Kiba had missed them terribly. Maya decided that she wanted to see them too, so she happily tagged along. Kiba smiled when he saw Tsume and the rest of the guys grouped up under a large tree. He saw how tense they looked, but Kiba regarded it as a normal reaction to his appearance.

Kiba slowed his pace as he got near them. Mel was the only one who made eye-contact and it wasn't very pleasant. Mel was showing his fangs at the white wolf, despite his friendly nature. Kiba, knowing that he had sunk low in the pack's ranks, lowered his body to the ground. He guessed that Tsume was the leader now, and Kiba turned toward the scarred wolf.

When Tsume didn't reply, Kiba sluggishly inched his way to him. When Kiba was about five feet away from Tsume, the blue-gray wolf suddenly leaped at Kiba and wrapped his jaws around Kiba's neck. Kiba was fueled with his old rage and pride over Tsume, but he didn't attack back. The white wolf knew that Tsume was holding back, and there must've been a reason. Tsume made a weak laugh though his grip and bit harder and harder on Kiba's neck fur. Toboe looked away and Hige watched Tsume with unblinking eyes as the blue-gray wolf repeatedly bashed Kiba into the ground.

Maya, who had kept her distance, cried out in alarm as she watched Kiba's body grown limp in Tsume's fangs. She covered her eyes, but her mind was still filled with the image of Kiba's abuse.

She felt tears come to her eyes and she fell to her knees, "Stop! Just stop it please!"

There was silence for a moment, and then the sound of flesh hitting the dirt. Maya looked past her fingers to see Kiba' body lying sprawled out on the ground. Maya's eye's widened and she crawled over to Kiba. Tsume backed up and gave her his consent for her to reach him. Maya nodded and slowly rubbed her hand against Kiba' raw neck.

"Why didn't you attack back Kiba? …" Maya whispered.

Kiba body twitched and his eyes opened as he gave a soft laugh, "Because… I would've been selfish. Tsume did the same for me once before… He didn't kill me…" Kiba shuddered and twisted around to quietly lick his small bite marks. Maya sighed weakly, she just could'nt get why Tsume and Kiba were friends if they were attackin each other every other minute. Still, Maya had never had many wolf friends, and she stroked Kiba's fur until he seemed more relaxed. Maya didn't notice that Tsume had crept up behind her and she nearly screamed when his muzzle touched her arm.

Tsume showed his fangs in a friendly way. "Don't worry. Kiba isn't in serious condition. The moon will heal him by midnight." Tsume looked up at the sky and frowned when he saw that, dispite sunset from being hours away, the moon had risen far in the sky. Maya also stared at the partly faded moon, and shrugged. She wasn't as sensitive to the moon as they were. Maya's eyes then looked lazily around the rest of the pack. That's when she saw some members missing from it.

"Hey… Where's Blue and Toss?"

Tsume shook his head, "We don't know. It seems like every female around here is gone as well. No one knows where they went. And… What's even stranger is that they all left at the same time: Two nights ago."

"Oh… Did you guys try to find them?"

Tsume nodded, "But their scents weren't anywhere. It's like…" Tsume paused and then added wistfully, "It's like they even there to begin with."

"But that's crazy! They were here!" Maya's ears flattened against her human-like head almost naturally.

Hige padded up to the pair, "We know. That's why we now believe Kiba when he says that this isn't Paradise." Hige smiled, "It's funny. All it took was the girls leaving, and it's like this fog just suddenly lifted from my mind. I could think clear again…"

Mel rolled his eyes and whispered to himself, "You'd always use love for an excuse..."

Hige turned to Mel, "Huh? You say something Mel?"

Mel shook his head quickly while a breeze picked up and flowed threw the grass. It was the only sound during that minute of silence until Kiba grunted and tried standing up. After sitting up and falling back down a few times, Maya placed her arm under Kiba's legs and helped him keep himslef up. Kiba nodded his approval and turned toward Tsume.

"I need to ask... Why did you do that Tsume?"

Tsume looked straight into Kiba's eyes, "That was for being an idiot and not coming sooner! With all your talks about how this place wasn't Paradise, you could've heard the humans coming, and saved Toss."

Kiba glanced at Tsume curiously, "Just Toss? Don't tell me you're starting to feel attracted to her?" Kiba gave a sly smile, his pink gums showing.

Tsume snorted, "No! Of course not! How would be attracted to that short-legged, know-it-all loser?"

Kiba laughed, "I see. You never did struck me as the loving type anyway..." Kiba said the last part sarcasticly. Then he turned toward Hige.

"Hige, I need you to help me with something."

Hige cocked his head, "Huh? What is it?"

Kiba smiled, "I found some humans a few hours ago. I'd thought you'd like to rustle them up a bit."

Hige grinned, "Of course. If they think they can get away with kidnapping Blue then they'll wish that they have never have set 100 feet near her!"

Kiba laughed, and turned toward his remaining pack members. "So? Do you guys want to join?"

Tsume smirked, "Do you really think you have to ask?"

* * *

Standing next to a green, beat-up truck, two men were whispering to each other. One, a young man with poorly groomed hair and bright, green eyes and was telling his partner, another Wolf Hunter with brown eyes and more older features, about the day's events. 

"Why do you think the General asked for all the female wolves?"

The other man, who was taller and had dark brown eyes, shrugged and relaxed his hand that was gripping his gun, "Maybe he's thinking of breeding captive wolves… Did you hear about that one white wolf?"

"No. What white wolf?"

"Well, apparently it is deaf or something and can't hear our song. The General is thinking about shooting it."

The shorter man gasped, "Why? Isn't it fine the way it is?"

The brown-eyed man hit his partner over the head, "Are you _stupid_ or something?! That song keeps them from seeing through our walls and keeps them thinking that our little island is Paradise. If that wolf tells the others, who knows what will happen!"

The green-eyed man rubbed his head, and thought about what he just said, "Hmm… Would they believe the white wolf anyways?"

"I don't know. But what I _do_ know is that we can't take that risk- Wait. Did you hear that?"

The smaller man looked around, puzzled. "Hear what-"

"Shh!" The older made took his gun out of it holster, and a few seconds later, his partner did too. Signaling with his hand, the older man led his partner to some large, green bushes that had rustled earlier. At least… They _did._ Now they were perfectly still. Slowly, the man pulled back some branches and inside them he saw nothing. Nothing but wolf paw prints.

The man shook his head, "What the-"

"Surprise!" A bundle of fur landed on the man's back. He screamed in surprise and tried flinging the thing off his back, but with no prevail. It held on tight.

THe man's partner gasped when more creature came out of the darkness, "Ahhh!"

The older man whipped around to see his partner in the jaws of two large wolves. One was yellowish brown and the other was gray-blue. The old man then knew what was on his back.

"Get off!" He spun around until he was dizzy. When the wolf didn't let go, he swung his long gun behind his shoulder until it hit the wolf. With a yelp, it fell to the ground and the man was surprised at how small it was. Oddly, it had stripes too. Then he turned the thought away and decided that this wolf was better off dead. He looked at the gun in his hand with a smile.

But before the man could shoot the small wolf, a larger, heavier figure flung itself at him, and sent him spiraling to the ground. When the man hit the ground, his gun was flung from his fingers and he heard his partner's screams being cut off by wolf snarls. When he tried to crawl away, the man was forcibly held down to the dirt by the creature's paws and he gasped for air.

"Where's Blue and Toss?!" The voice demanded.

The man coughed, "Wh… Who?"

"The wolves – the one's you kidnapped – where are they?!" The wolf increased the pressure on his paws.

"They're… In that building… Over there…" The man exhaustedly pulled his finger up and pointed at a fortress about two miles in the distance. The wolf mumbled and then lifted his weight off the man. The man was surprised at his freedom and glanced at his gun worriedly.

When he turned at the wolf, he gasped when he saw the white fur and the golden eyes of the rumored wolf. They stared at each other for a few moments, and then the man watched as the white wolf lifted his proud head and made a short, but powerful howl.

Ina heartbeat, all the other wolves had gathered around the white one. With his muzzle, the white wolf pointed at the building and the others nodded and starting trotting toward it.

Then, the white wolf himself turned, but looked over his shoulder. "Be grateful that I didn't kill you. Your friend wasn't as lucky." With that, the white wolf started after his pack and was soon out of the man's range of sight in the night.

* * *

Before the pack headed directly for the fortress, the pack slowed their pace and turned toward a cluster of short trees. In them were Maya and Toboe (who was selected as Maya's official protector during this mission since they both didn't like to fight humans). They too joined the pack, and they increased their speed to the gray, ominous-looking building. Kiba ran behind Tsume, since he wasn't entirely sure that was the leader again. Tsume didn't let him lead, nor sent him farther back. _Perhaps,_ Kiba thought, _he believes that we are equal? _

When they were about half a mile away, the clouds gathered quickly, and with a roar of thunder, sent needle-like raindrops toward Earth. The wolves growled in protest, but the rain didn't totally drench their spirits. They just needed a way inside.

The pack froze and ducked down into a ditch. They had to make sure no humans saw them either. There were sure to be more guards posted here, so they had to be extra careful. The once bright moon was now completely covered, making the wolves concealed in the darkness.

In front of them was a fifty foot wall made of concrete and barb wire on top. It was too high for a wolf to clear and the pack kept their senses alert on the five guards below. They would've taken them out easily, if they did not have some strange new weapons in their hands. They were long, slender blades that radiated a bizarre, ethereal glow. Like an aurora, its colors changed constantly, and it was almost hypnotizing.

Maya, seeing that her friends were falling under its spell, shook them out of it. They realized their error of almost falling in a trap, and, hoping that the humans' eyes wouldn't catch them, ran to the corner of the wall.

They stopped and focused their hearing to inside the walls. When they didn't hear anything, the pack trudged on, half-hoping for the rain to stop, and half-hoping that the humans could give them another clue of the females' whereabouts.

After no success of entry, the pack moved to the edge of a forest and sat down in the thicket to keep away from wandering eyes.

"Well, now what?" Toboe whispered while shaking some lose water off his coat.

"Maybe we should go back to that man from earlier." Kiba suggested.

Tsume simpered with his fangs showing, "Yeah. And then he'll tell all his friends about his adventures with the wolves."

"I'm serious."

Hige sighed, "Don't you ever worry about traps Kiba? I'm pretty sure that guy has set traps all around himself by now."

Mel nodded. "He might've brought more friends to help him too."

Hige turned toward Kiba, "See? Even the pup is smarter than you!"

Kiba still shook his head, "That was the main reason I kept him alive. You can never fully trust what they say."

"But…" Toboe looked regretfully at the building, "They must have some reason to have all these Wolf Hunters here. Don't you think Blue and Toss are inside there?"

Kiba sighed, "Yeah. But that wall is hardly penetrable. We need a distraction of sorts-"

"YOU WOLF HUNTERS! I, MUSA OF THE BLACK MOUNTAINS, HAVE COME TO CLAIM SAKURA BACK IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY!"

"What the hell is that?!" Tsume remarked as he and the pack turned to see a very big black and white wolf making his way toward the building. He was howling and making such a racket that it lured all the humans to him.

The pack watched as the larger-than-normal wolf threw the humans in every direction. When half of them were taken down, the wolf laughed proudly.

"YOU CALL YOUSELF WOLF HUNTERS YET YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE DOWN ME?! I COULD KILL YOU WITH MY EYES CLOSED!"

Toboe stepped back, frowning, "He's very loud…"

Hige nodded, and Tsume gritted his teeth, "A bit too loud if you ask me. I bet he's tone deaf."

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and it hit the tree behind Maya. She cried out in surprise as the tree caught on fire and nearly engulfed her as well. Kiba jumped to her aid, then pulled her away just as the trees surrounding her also became ablaze.

The pack ran out of the blazing forest and as soon as they set paws on the gray dirt surrounding the building, they were greeted by three angry Wolf Hunters. The men had their strange blades turned at them.

"Hey, look." Hige said with a smile, "If it isn't my old pals stupid, smelly, and ugly. How are you this evening?"

"What the-?" The closest Wolf Hunter's cheeks blushed with embarrassment, "Don't try to psych us out you stupid animal!" The man prodded Hige with his blade, making the wolf jumped back.

"Oh! I'm soo scared of the big bad humans and their pretty swords!" Hige said with a chuckle, "Don't poke someone's eye out now."

Kiba looked at Maya's worried face and he used Hige's distraction to nudge Toboe. "Go protect her. This might get ugly."

Toboe nodded, and the pair silently departed without the human's noticing.

"Where did you come from?!" A man with a white beard demanded after Hige had finally settled down with the insults.

"From that hell-hole you called 'Paradise!'" Tsume's fur bristled.

"Huh?" The Wolf Hunters looked surprised, "We thought you liked it there."

"Yeah! That was until you took our friends away!" Mel yelled angrily, but the cub still shook with apprehension; that was the first time he had challenged a human.

"Oh! I see-" The man in front lowered his blade and laughed. "So you're out on a rescue mission? Too bad, they're long gone." The man smiled and laughed harder.

The pack gasped.

"What do you mean, 'long gone'?" Kiba backed up, "Where the hell are they?"

The man stopped laughing and pulled something out of his leather bag. A flash of lightning lit up the object in his hand. Everyone's eyes widened at what it was: A bone!

"You- you Bastards!" Tsume leaped at the closest Wolf Hunter with all his rage. But, the man was ready. He lifted his blade and pointed it straight at Tsume.

"Tsume! Watch out!" Hige jumped at Tsume and snatched his tail. Hige pulled the wolf back in midair right before he flew into the blade. Both of the wolves fell to the ground in a heap, but were otherwise fine.

The men smiled at Tsume's unsuccessful assault. And now even more Wolf Hunters had shown up.

One of the younger men ran up to the man that had almost stabbed Tsume, "Sir! We took care of that black and white wolf! It will be placed in Cell 57!"

The man nodded, "Good." Then he turned to the growling pack. The wolves were now surrounded and they had a look of pure rage in their eyes. The man smiled, "If you can manage to capture these wolves and place them in Cells 58 and 59, then I'll promote you."

The man gasped and look at the wolves with dread. "But sir-!"

"Fine. ANYONE who can capture these wolves will be promoted!"

A few men stepped back but other raised their blades with glee. The pack circled up and kept their heads low. If they could protect their necks, they'd have a better chance of surviving. With a roar, the men attacked on all sides. Kiba and Tsume instinctively leaped out of the way, while Hige and Mel bit the men's legs.

Tsume bit into a man's skull and Kiba aimed for another neck. With those two men out of the way, the wolves changed their targets and proceeded to decrease their number.

The man who promised a promotion soon grew impatient, and joined the skirmish. He saw that one of the wolves was a lot younger and smaller.

_A cub… That's it! _

Believing that the striped wolf didn't have as much experience in fighting, the man pounced on top of the growling wolf.

Mel bit into the man's arms and kicked his legs. Mel then tried biting the man's fingers to loosen his grip, but Mel could reach them in the position he was in. But he didn't give up. He could bite the man's neck, and Mel took the opportunity. In a spilt-second, Mel bit the guy and was released.

The cub quickly made his way back to his friends. The man looked on as the cub was soon half-fighting, half-hiding behind his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toboe and Maya had now gone an apt amount of distance for Kiba's orders. They sat down and saw their pack getting surrounded. 

"We should be down there helping them!" Toboe said longingly.

Maya bowed her head, "I'm sorry. Because of me, you don't get to do all the fun stuff."

Toboe shook his head, "N-no! Don't take it like that! I mean, I like protecting you, but I wish that we didn't always have to fight everywhere we go. If I was down there, I wouldn't really kill anybody, but I could help end it sooner."

Maya's face brightened, "Oh! I guess you're not a fan of fighting either?"

Toboe laughed, "No. Not really."

* * *

"Dammit! How long are they going to keep coming?!" Tsume growled as he shot back another Wolf Hunter's blade. All the wolves were slowly getting tired, and even with some kills, the humans kept calling for reinforcements. 

Mel winced as a blot of lightning flew past his head and blew off pieces of the wall of the fortress. Mel saw his chance to enter, and ran for it.

"Everyone! Follow me!" Mel ran past Hige's front legs and headed for the entrance in the wall. The older wolf followed and protected Mel as the wolf pup made his way into the thick wall. After pushing back the Wolf Hunters, Tsume and Kiba soon followed the pair. The human were furious, and they started calling every one in the building to capture them.

The pack ran through the dark hallway until they found a large, gold-plated doorway in their path.

"Should we enter?" Tsume asked while sniffing the door.

Kiba nodded, "It is our only way out."

The Hige and Mel agreed and they helped Kiba pushed the surprisingly heavy door open. Right when the door was opened, an odor overcame the wolves' noses and they coughed in protest.

"Ugh! What is that stench!?" Hige jeered.

The pack had second thoughts about going into the pitch-black room. They had never smelled something so vile. Yet, there was something familiar about it… Kiba cautiously stepped in, and then, step by step, continued onward. When his paws touched something, Kiba dipped his head to examine it. Kiba's heart stopped whne he realized what they were.

"Wolf bones…"

In panic, he ran out of the room, and when he reach the doorway, he collapsed on the tile floor. The pack grew upset.

Mel ran up and licked Kiba's face, "Kiba…? What's wrong?"

Kiba didn't respond. He didn't have the time. For the Wolf Hunters had now reached the wolves.

"Don't move! Or you'll die!" The men yelled.

Kiba snarled fiercely and showed the men pure resentment. A few stepped back at the white wolf's fangs, and the rest of his pack followed his lead. But before they attacked, a siren rang out and the hallway filled with a dark green gas. The Wolf Hunters immediately pulled on their masks that were hanging around their necks, but the wolves could do nothing but cry out and sufficate as the gas surrounded them.

In a matter of a few minutes, the wolves were laying on the floor. Not dead, but paralyzed. They couldn't do anything in resistance when the Wolf Hunters walked over and picked up the wolves by their hind legs and dragged them off.

* * *

Toboe suddenly stood up, making the braclets around his leg jingle. Maya saw that his eyes were full of alarm and confusion. Maya walked up to him. 

"What's wrong? …"

Toboe frowned, "Our friends… Went into the building, but didn't come out. And now the humans are back outside."

Maya gasped, "You don't think they've been… Killed?"

Toboe shook his head, "Maybe not. But I think they were captured." He turned toward Maya, "We have to help them!"

Maya flicked her ears, "Uh… But how?"

"Um… I-Well… I dunno exactly…" Toboe looked away, "I guess I always relied on Kiba or someone else to come up with the ideas…"

"But we still have to do something, right?"

"Yeah… We need someone to help us though..." Toboe sighed, and looked back down on the gray fortress.

Maya caressed Toboe's ears, "What is we asked the wolves back at the lake to help?"

Toboe's eyes lightened up, "Do you think they would?"

Maya nodded and the pair headed off back to Paradise with the storm finally over and the moon still full. While he was running, the rain started to let up, and Toboe felt that he should tell the pack he was safe and going for help. So, doing what wolves do best, he howled, and the wind carried his voice for miles.

* * *

**Whew! Long chapter! Lots of ideas thrown into one place. And I seem to have the urge to torture the pack time after time... I'm sorry my wolf friends. -gives them all treats for playing along-**

… **Don't kill me because the whole "Wolf bones" part. I love wolves, they're my favorite animal, so please don't think that I want them all dead. (Haha)**

**Musa will pop up again too. ;P**

**As for Toss and Blue... I still haven't decided yet. -awaits for angry mob-**


	8. Chapter 8

********

I'm very, very sorry for not working on this story for more than a year. I haven't had much practice writing since then so I might not be as good as I was in 2007. Or I may be better...

Anyway, I'm here to (hopefully) get this fic done in the next few chapters. I have so many ideas, but it's always been hard for me to put them to text. I do hope that old fans are still out there and are forgiving enough to give me a second chance. -puppy-dog eyes-

Disclaimer: If I owned Wolf's Rain then I wouldn't have to write fanfics now would I?

* * *

"Maya… Are you sure the other wolves will help us?" Toboe asked. Maya shrugged un confidently, and the pair walked steadily on through the darkness of the cave. They would soon reach the lake. Toboe sighed. He didn't know how to persuade others. And many of the other wolves were bigger than him. They could easily overthrow him…

_No! They have to help! Kiba would do the same for me!_

When his thought ended, the cave opened up to the valley that had been his home for over a month. Now that he knew that the place wasn't Paradise he found it strangely eerie. Toboe especially found the once calming moon the most unnatural, which was still shining with full brightness onto the trees of the forest and the surface of the dark lake.

Maya paused to glance at Toboe. She admired the way he was taking action, but she knew that the odds were slim. Their pack wasn't the most popular one when they had resided by the lake. In fact, Kiba kept himself well away from the lake. He stayed in the dense undergrowth of the forest, only coming out at early dawn to drink from the lake. Maya recalled seeing the white wolf many times bring down a deer but never finishing it. She had always wondered why he hunted like that. But then, Kiba was mysterious in many ways.

* * *

"I am so sick of getting caught all the time!" Tsume glared madly at the bars of the cell he was placed in. If he wasn't chained to the wall by an unbelievably thick chain, he would've smashed through the bars and killed every human in sight.

"I dunno. It's not so bad." Hige smiled mockingly, "At least we don't have to hunt for food here."

Tsume snarled bitterly, "I know that you hate it here too, Hige. Stop trying to make everything seem optimistic."

Hige flicked his ears, "Geez, I was just trying to lighten the mood… Man, I'm starving…" Hige pulled at the chain around his neck, "How long have we been here Kiba?"

The white wolf didn't move. Well, his ears twitched a little, but overall he didn't move. He hadn't since he woken up and the pack tried everything to bring life back into Kiba.

The truth was Kiba didn't want them to think that their friends were dead. Those bones could've been Blue or Toss – Well, that was unlikely. But it wasn't so unlikely that they were dead. So he decided to just lay there like dead meat. Yeah, that was a good plan for about three minutes. Then everyone grew worried.

Mel padded over to Kiba slowly. The striped wolf lowered his muzzle and slowly rubbed Kiba's flank.

"Umm…" Mel started, "Is something wrong Kiba?"

The white wolf didn't respond. Just as expected. Mel sighed and backed up to his original spot near the end of the cell.

Tsume growled in annoyance, "You could at least answer us, dammit!"

There was a sudden pounding on the cell next to them. The black and white wolf from earlier, Musa, was trying to get their attention since he couldn't talk because of the rope around his muzzle. The humans didn't like the fact that Musa seemed to never shut up.

Hige lifted his head, "What is it, Musa?"

Musa made a low growl and hit the wall again. There was a pause, and then the pack heard Musa's claws scratching at the ground.

Tsume rolled his eyes, "Idiot. This place is rock solid. You're not going to get anywhere."

Musa's scratching stopped for a second, and then he growled in protest and pulled at his chains.

Mel cocked his head, "I think he's trying to tell us something…"

This time, Musa stopped moving completely and the place was silent again. After about five minutes of silence, Hige opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it when the door opened.

By the sound of the footsteps it was only one human. No… one wolf… The pack glanced hopefully out of the bars to see their rescuer, but all they saw was a silhouette of a human; not a wolf.

"So you're the wolves who were making such a racket the other day." It was a male's voice.

Nobody responded. Musa snorted and growled at the voice. The man laughed and walked up into the moonlight, showing his blue hair and blue eyes to the wolves.

"My name is Dracia. Welcome to my keep."

* * *

Toboe asked every wolf he saw to help, but not one gave his plea any thought. They knew he was a friend of Kiba, and therefore, they most likely thought that Kiba had now brain-washed his friends.

Toboe growled under his breath and asked another pack for help. They responded by snapping at Toboe and showing their white fangs. Toboe backed up, tail between his legs, and surrendered to the forest.

* * *

"If you're a wolf, why do you look human?" Mel asked Dracia.

Dracia laughed quietly, "I see you wolves have forgotten about your human sides; just as the humans have forgotten their wolf side. I hide myself among the humans to lead them. They are too blind to see the truth. Nor are you smart enough to learn how to hide yourself in human skin."

Kiba made a growl and looked up from his spot, glaring at Dracia. This surprised everyone, but Dracia just smiled.

"Is that the greeting I get after three years Kiba?" Dracia asked.

Kiba snarled and jumped at Dracia, only to be blocked by the bars of the cell. Still, Kiba protested and leapt again and again.

Tsume became angry and stepped in Kiba way.

Kiba glared, "Get out of the way Tsume!" **(A/N Hehe. That rhymed.)**

Tsume pushed Kiba backed, "Dumbass! You aren't doing anything by mindless attacking like that!"

Kiba snarled back at Tsume. Both bared their teeth and soon a fight broke out. The rest of the pack back up against the wall, and Dracia silently watched the fight unfold.

* * *

Maya joined Toboe by the lake shore. The young wolf had given up; no one wanted to help him. Maya slowly rubbed behind Toboe's ears, trying to calm him down. They sat in the stillness of the night and waited. Hoping for a miracle.

* * *

"Urg! Bastard!" Tsume growled and stared at the blood that now stained the floor.

Kiba lowered his head and glared, his fur bristling.

Dracia gave a small laugh and smiled. "Such violence. You've changed Kiba." As Dracia put his hands on the bars, Kiba leapt forward and snapped at them. He missed, but Dracia stepped back awkwardly and frowned.

Hige sniffed the air, "What's that scent? Smells sweet…"

Kiba turned to look at Hige. "Don't follow your nose Hige. He'll trick you."

Hige lowered his head, "But I having eaten in so long-"

Smoke suddenly filled the room and Dracia's form disappeared in it. Kiba snarled and tackled Tsume. Tsume grunted and fell to the ground.

"This is all your fault Tsume! You should've just let me kill him!" Kiba yelled.

Tsume turned away, "Tsk! Say what you will. Even _you_ can't help us escape this fire."

Dracia's laugh was heard from the rising smoke, "This is no fire. It's just time for you guys to sleep."

Toboe sighed and curled up besides Maya in the soft grass. "Nobody's gonna help..."

Maya felt sad for the young wolf. He had tried his best and failed. It was a cruel twist of fate, but then, fate always had a way of turning around at the last second.

"Hey, you were with Tsume, weren't you?" A slightly familiar voice called to Toboe. Toboe's ears perked up at the voice and it took just seconds to register the wolf behind it.

"Tsubasa! You're here!" Toboe ran up to greet the black wolf.

Tsubasa nodded, "Yeah. We just made it. This is a strange place..." He looked around warily.

"Yeah, you get used to it." Toboe muttered.

"I see..." Tsubasa turned back to the brown wolf, "So I've heard that my brother's been kidnapped and no one here seems to care. Is that correct?"

Toboe nodded, "Will you help us?"

"Of course." Tsubasa bared his teeth, "I've been feeling terrible about giving Tsume that scar ever since that fateful night. I still wonder if I did the right thing..."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you. You both were just confused." Toboe looked around the other wolf and tried to change the topic, "So... How many of your pack are here?" He asked.

"Oh... Well I don't know what the humans did with our females, but twenty of us made it here. Will that be enough?"

Toboe shrugged, "Maybe. But it would be better if more wolves were involved."

Tsubasa smiled, "Don't worry. My pack and I will beat the other fools into submission until they are _forced_ to join our pack."

Toboe smiled, "Yeah. _Our_ pack."

* * *

**I really hope this makes up for my long absence. I've never been good at ending fics but I think I'll have a shot with this one. I swear I'll get this one done so everyone can breath easy again.**

**And I promise that Blue and Toss will come back in the next chapter.**


End file.
